Nembak?
by Sabaku no Rinko
Summary: Sasuke yang sedang menulis surat cinta malah ditantang untuk menembak secara langsung. Beranikah Sasuke?/'Sakura, aishiteru.'/'A-apa'/'Aku mencintaimu, Gaara.'/'N-neji.. kau...'/Drabble fic. Oneshoot. SasuSaku slight NejiGaa. Warning Inside.


**Nembak?**

**Pair** : SasuSaku / slight NejiGaa ^^''

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning** : OCC(mungkin), Abal(sangat), Typo(s), dan ada sedikit unsur yaoi-nya. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME.

.

.

\(^ **Let's****Read**^)/

.

.

''Cih, berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Dobe! Kau membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik.'' sergah Sasuke kepada sahabat plus rivalnya yang sudah memandanginya lebih dari setengah jam terakhir itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Dobe' a.k.a Naruto itu berdecak kesal,

''Kau sedang apa sih Teme? Dari tadi menulis terus. Menulis surat cinta ya?'' tebak Naruto asal. Seisi kelas -terutama para siswi- yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu sontak menoleh. Sasuke sendiri reflek berhenti menulis dan sebagai gantinya dia menatap tajam ke mata biru Naruto.

''Apa urusanmu?'' tanya Sasuke dingin membuat yang lainnya menelan ludah paksa. Tegang. Sedangkan Naruto bersikap santai-santai saja.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, ''Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, Teme! Habisnya kau aneh, menulis tapi ekspresi mu frustasi begitu. Jadi seram'' Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan meletakkan pensilnya, sejenak dia terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membalas ucapan si pirang itu. Toh, ucapan Naruto memang benar. Sasuke sedang frustasi saat ini.

''Kenapa tidak membalas Uchiha?'' tanya Gaara tiba-tiba yang duduk dibelakang Sasuke, ''apa kau benar-benar sedang menulis surat cinta?''

''Dan kau frustasi karena tidak bisa menulis surat cinta?'' pemuda berambut panjang, Neji, disamping Gaara menambahkan. Mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sasuke. Menunggu jawaban dari pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu.

Para siswi, kecuali Hinata tentunya, menarik napas mereka. Apa benar Pangeran Sekolah mereka sedang menulis surat cinta? Dan siapa wanita beruntung yang akan mendapat surat itu?

''Sejak kapan kalian jadi suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, Hyuuga, Sabaku?'' tanya Sasuke sarkastik tanpa menoleh.

''Hm, jadi benar kau sedang menulis surat cinta?'' tanya Gaara cepat.

''Bisakah kau diam, Sabaku?'' tanya Sasuke yang mulai tidak suka. Dia merasa disuduti dengan tatapan Naruto didepannya, Gaara dan Neji dibelakangnya dan bahkan sepasang mata dari seluruh murid dikelasnya.

Dan Sasuke berusaha agar tetap memasang wajah datarnya, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sebenarnya.

''Teme, mengingat kau itu bukan penulis yang berbakat..'' Naruto yang sedari diam kembali angkat bicara, ''..bagaimana kalau kau 'menembak' langsung saja?'' tanyanya tanpa rasa beban(?).

''Betul kata Naruto. Daripada kau capek-capek merangkai kata tidak jelas begitu lebih baik kau tembak saja langsung.'' sahut Neji. ''karena kurasa, menulis surat seperti itu sungguh bukan sifat Uchiha,''

''Kalau soal ditolak atau diterima itu urusan belakangan. Yang penting kau sudah berusaha, Teme!'' seru Naruto antusias yang langsung menerima tatapan tajam Sasuke yang seolah berkata; 'bicara lagi, ku botak rambut pirangmu!'

''Berani mencoba Uchiha?'' tantang Gaara.

Sasuke didepannya bertompang(?) dagu, berpikir dan mencerna semua perkataan teman sekelasnya itu. Sasuke berpikir sejenak kemudian berbalik memandang Gaara dibelakangnya.

''Kau menantangku, Sabaku?'' tanya Sasuke setengah menyerigai.

Gaara yang agak terkejut karena Sasuke balik bertanya kemudian tersenyum, ''Ya.''

''Baiklah, akan ku coba saran kalian.'' Sasuke meremas kertas didepannya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. ''ku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba.'' ujar Sasuke dan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

Gaara, Neji dan Naruto tersenyum penuh arti melihat teman mereka itu. Sedangkan para wanita menunggu dalam diam. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya, siapa wanita yang akan ditembak Sasuke saat ini. Dan jawaban mereka terjawab saat dilihatnya Sasuke menghampiri meja paling depan milik salah satu murid -yang tentunya wanita- yang sedang membaca buku.

Para siswa dikelas itupun melongo tidak percaya sedangkan para siswi memekik kecil melihat Sasuke yang berhenti disana membuat wanita yang sibuk membaca buku teba itul mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya. Dan wanita itu juga terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berdiri didekatnya.

''Sasuke?''

''Sakura, aishiteru.''

''A-apa?''

.

.

End

.

.

_Omake_

''Dasar si Teme itu! Akhirnya nembak Sakura-chan juga.'' seru Naruto yang tersenyum lebar melihat adegan didepannya. ''Untung ada kau Gaara! Usahamu untuk memanas-manasi Teme berhasil!'' Naruto mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada pemuda berambut merah didepannya. Gaara pun hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi.

''Jadi, sekarang giliranmu Neji.'' Naruto melirik kearah Neji yang sedari tadi diam. ''Kau bilang padaku 'kan kalau kau akan menembak 'dia' setelah si Teme menembak Sakura-chan.''

Neji balas memandangi Naruto yang tersenyum 5 jari padanya. Dia menarik napas dan melepaskannya kembali. Neji jadi bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke tadi.

''Ada apa? Kau juga mau menembak orang Neji?'' tanya Gaara yang heran karena melihat tingkah Naruto dan Neji yang agak aneh dimatanya.

''Ya,'' jawab Neji singkat.

''Siapa?''

''Kau.''

''Apa?''

''Aku mencintaimu, Gaara.''

''N-neji.. kau...?''

''Kau mau menjadi pacarku?''

''Heh?''

.

.

\(o Owari o)/

.

.

Yak cut! Selesai dengan ending yang super amat sangat gaje :p. Ada unsur yaoi-nya pula..hehe. Soalnya saya suka sekali dengan pasangan NejiGaa jadi maklumin aja ya.. ^^''

Fic ini mau saya jadikan Drabble pertama saya tapi gak tau bisa dibilang Drabble atau nggak.. Dan maaf ya kalau jelek, abal pula, banyak dialog-nya lagi dan typo yang bertebaran.. (-_-|||) *pundung* karna fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya sendiri :p

Dan mohon maaf karna saya gak nyeritain Sakura nya nerima Sasuke atau nggak begitu juga dengan Neji dan Gaara.. *bungkuk-bungkuk* dibayangin sendiri aja ya endingnya.. Hohoho. Dan sekedar informasi kalau 2 fic saya yang masih terbengkalai itu akan dilanjutkan secepat mungkin tapi sepertinya yang berjudul The Twiligh Saga mau saya DISCONTINUE atau akan saya hapus karena suatu alasan.. ^^.

Oh ya, Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan! (maaf telat) \(^o^\) dan selamat Tahun Baru 2011 juga!

Yosh! Mind to review?


End file.
